Best Years
by Richforce
Summary: Darien and Serena examine past and future during their wedding reception. First ever song fic.


Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The song "Best Years of Our Lives" belongs to Baha Men, makers of who let the dogs out. Gary and Anthony belong to Angel Raye, Miguel and Walter belong to me. Note: contains minor spoilers to my Vega Saga series. Best Years by Richforce  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the minister. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Darien and Serena gave a passionate kiss in front of the altar. After many delays over the better part of a thousand years they had finally gotten married. Serena heard cheers from their family and friends as they went down the aisle together; they also saw the Scouts and Knights together. Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, Mina and Jamie, Trista and Gary, Amara and Miguel, Michelle and Walter, Hotaru and Anthony, Molly and Melvin all looked at them in happiness while fingering their own engagement rings. "It won't be long for them." thought Serena. "Their weddings will be very soon and after that, eventually, our babies."  
  
After the Ceremony everyone went to the reception. As expected the bride and groom took the first dance alone. Darien felt his heart stop for a moment when Serena looked into his eyes. "Don't let this be a dream." He thought. "She is the only thing I ever truly wanted. After dying and being reborn so many times my love for her is the only constant I can be sure of."  
  
~*~  
  
I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes  
  
My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive  
  
Please tell me baby if all this is true  
  
Cause deep down inside all I wanted is you  
  
~*~  
  
The music picked up and the other Scouts and Knights joined in on the dance floor. They knew that Darien and Serena weren't bringing their relationship to a new level; rather they were beginning a new relationship, one that would last for eternity and one that each pair would soon begin.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
Darien could remember the first time they met after the first time they were reborn. They were just children and he had lost his parents. She gave him a rose meant for her mother after giving birth to her little brother, if you told him that they would become champions of peace and justice as well as lovers he wouldn't have believed you for a second. But defeating the Negaverse, the Doom Tree, the Negamoon family, the Deadmoon circus, Chaos and the Blackstar Empire took something more than either one had alone. It took their love for each other, something he could no longer live without. "Serena, my wife." It still sounded strange to him.  
  
"Yes Darien, my husband?" that sounded even stranger.  
  
"Promise that we'll never be apart again. I'm so happy that you stayed with me."  
  
"And I will stay with you, past the end of time."  
  
~*~  
  
When we first met I could hardly believe  
  
The things that would happen and we could achieve  
  
So let's be together for all of our time  
  
Oh girl I'm so thankful that you are still mine  
  
Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
Serena knew that she would one day become Neo-Queen Serenity and lead a peaceful world, but she felt that she had already started making that world by knowing that Darien belonged to her and no one else. She didn't want to just dance with him she wanted to scream how she felt to the world. She meant what she said to Darien, they would live for thousands of years and she was going to spend every last one from here on with him.  
  
~*~  
  
My world's a better place cause I know your mine  
  
This love is so real and it's no surprise  
  
Cause through the years I'll be right by your side  
  
Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
Serena remembered how he treated her years after they first met for the second time. He considered her an unattractive klutz, maybe that's why she continued to be klutzy afterward, she loved him deep down but would never admit it; so she kept it to get him to notice her and in one way or another it worked. "Dearest."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There will be one gift we will give each other tonight, one that we haven't given to anyone else and we can give never again."  
  
"Yes, tonight in bed and we will remind ourselves again and again."  
  
~*~  
  
So you always consider me an ugly duckling  
  
Treat me like a Nostradamus  
  
of which is why I have to keep my shine on  
  
And break a little something to get my mind on  
  
Cause you have my mind on  
  
Turn the lights on,  
  
Come on baby listen to the words of this song  
  
Cause all I wanna do is make the rest years the best years  
  
All night long  
  
Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
The couple continued to dance as did their friends. As each pair looked into each other's eyes they could almost see them, the events of future years that would be precious to them both, settling in, the joy of birth, raising children, letting them go and way down the road growing old together. Some people may say that their best years of youth were now behind them never to return. But as long as they had each other their best years would always be ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
The reception ended and the newlyweds went off their honeymoon. No matter what challenges that lay ahead of these couples they would always continue to love and honor each other till the end of their days.  
  
End of story, bye-bye, see ya later! 


End file.
